


Истинная магия

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Heroes of Might and Magic VII, Might & Magic: Heroes VII, POV First Person, Purple Prose
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: С тобой и без тебя.





	Истинная магия

**Author's Note:**

> 2016 г.

Прекрасная Халида, любовь моя, боль моя...

Как и в прежние ночи, ложе утопает в шелках, но пусто без прикосновений, что ещё нежнее.  
Вьётся приторно-пряный дым благовоний, но не услаждает так, как слова, что ещё дурманящее.  
Огни свечей и искры звёзд мерцают в тёплом бархатном полумраке, но они не заменят мне блеска твоих глаз, что ещё таинственнее.

Без тебя всё это потеряло свою магию.

Нас учили, что искусство её — в тонком чувствовании сути вещей и власти над той. Но по-настоящему я познала, что это значит, только благодаря времени, проведённому с тобой.  
Анима и Материя вовек не ведали такого взаимного и полного согласия души с плотью.  
Химера ни за что не опередила бы нас как в умении преображать обыденность, так и делать чудеса повседневными.  
Этерне никогда не удалось бы так легко заставить каждый миг казаться бесконечным, а вечность — мгновением.

Ты научила меня не только видеть красоту и находить удовольствие во всём, но и величайшему волшебству — любви.


End file.
